Even The Dearest Friend
by chitose-san
Summary: Sometimes, even the dearest friend... can’t tell when you are lonely. A oneshot valentine special. For all the unrequited. Bear with me.


Even The Dearest Friend

by Chitose-san

Eriol Hiiragizawa

Tomoyo Daidouji

Chitose-san: Hello, everyone! I'm sorry for those who are still waiting for 'True Love'... I can't find my scratch! ; Anyway, this is a Valentine special, for those who are lonely out there, please don't be! You'll find someone!

Valentine's Day

Evening

"And Tomoyo, do you know why this day is called valentines?" he asked. "No, tell me." She replied.

Valentines Day... a day meant for lovers...

They have been friends since she could remember. They certainly weren't lovers. But for some reason, they ended up drinking coffee at a café near his manor.

She assumed that maybe... he was going to tell her something.

"Long ago, in Rome, when Emperor Claudius II ruled, he decided that soldiers having wives were a nuisance and declared that no soldier should be married.

But then, a priest, named Valentine, felt sorry for the soldiers who wanted to be with the woman they love.

So, he hosted secret marriages so that at least, they were soldiers for their country, and a secret husband to his wife at the same time.

But Claudius found out about it, he ordered that Valentine be dead."

"Oh... that was nice of him, helping lovers be bound together."

"Yes, he is."

She had on her lap, a secret gift. She wanted to give it to him today.

It was, after all, Valentine's Day.

"If you were a soldier at that time, Eriol, would you like to get married to someone you like?" she asked.

"Yes. As long as the woman I like exists." He replied.

"Do you like someone, Eriol?"

She wanted to give it to him, and figured it wasn't time yet.

She saw him open his mouth to say something, but when she saw his eyes light up at something... at someone behind her, she almost raised her eyebrows in wonder.

"Mizuki-sensei!" he stood up and made his way to their teacher.

Tomoyo stayed on her seat and waited for them to come back.

She wanted to know... who was this woman, who he wanted to be with?

"Tomoyo, look who's here! It's Mizuki-sensei." He told her. Tomoyo bowed and Kaho did the same. Greetings were exchanged and the three of them sat down.

"I'm sorry to disturb the two of you." Kaho said. "It's fine, Mizuki-san." Tomoyo replied.

Kaho was talking about something when Tomoyo heard her cell phone ring. Kaho and Eriol looked at her and so, Tomoyo excused herself. She looked at the message in her cell phone.

**Tomoyo, whatever happens tonight, I'm right here.**

**Sender:**

**Sakura**

'Sakura, nothing bad is going to happen tonight, I'm with Er--...'

She looked at the people in front of her.

Eriol... Eriol had that warm gaze in his eyes. He wore that gentle smile. He was... looking happy... REALLY happy, right now.

She looked at his hand on top of the table... he was holding Mizuki's. And Mizuki... she had almost the same expression Eriol had on.

'I get it now.' She thought.

"Uhm, may I go to the comfort room?" she said.

And neither of the two answered her. Did they even hear her excuse?

She stood up, anyway, and went to the comfort room. Tomoyo looked at herself in the mirror. She looked so sad.

'Why am I sad?' she thought. 'I'm supposed to be happy.'

She smiled and checked herself in the mirror if her smile looked right. If it was acceptable. 'Great!' she congratulated herself mentally and went out.

And left the gift in the trashcan.

Tomoyo went back to their table to see they were waiting for her.

Kaho stood up and said, "I'll be going now." They bowed to each other and she went out of the café.

Tomoyo sat down again and noticed Eriol was looking at her.

"What is it, Eriol? She asked.

"You were asking me something before Kaho came?" he said.

"Oh, that. Never mind. I think I already know the answer." she replied.

She noticed... he called Mizuki by her first name. 'How cruel.' she thought.

She stood up and said, "I think it's time for me to go home, Eriol. It's late."

They went out and had a quiet walk.

The night was silent.

So silent.

And he just had to say something.

"Tomoyo... I'm so happy." He said. "Why is that?" she asked.

Her heart beats painfully. She knew what he was going to say.

Eriol stopped walking which made Tomoyo stop, too.

There was nothing but the cold wind around. And the dark clouds above.

"Tomoyo... I think I love her."

She couldn't talk anymore.

But stayed composed.

This is what I do... when I want to escape, right? Eriol?

"Tomoyo?" he said, worried.

And she did nothing but smile at him.

And she wondered if he could see the tears glistening in the moonlight.

Eriol...

Sometimes, even the dearest friend... can't tell when you are lonely.

Sometimes, people can't sense when someone is breaking. Them not noticing and letting everything be... breaks that someone more inside.

This is one of the times when it hurts enough that she already knew.

But the fact that it went out from his own lips... is one of the things that made her hurt more.


End file.
